Simon the Digger vs Thanos
Simon the Digger vs Thanos.png|Simon the Digger vs Thanos Simon the Digger vs Thanos 2.png|Simon the Digger vs Thanos 2 Simon the Digger vs Thanos 3.png|Simon the Digger vs Thanos 3 Simon the Digger vs Thanos 4.png|Simon the Digger vs Thanos 4 Simon the Digger vs Thanos 5.png|Simon the Digger vs Thanos 5 Simon and Nia vs Thanos and Death.png|Simon and Nia vs Thanos and Death Team Dai Gurren vs The Black Order.png|Team Dai Gurren vs The Black Order Simon the Digger vs Thanos is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora Description Gurren Lagann vs Marvel! they're the top tier fighters of both peace and chaos, both in possession of the most powerful weapon they're universe's have ever known, can Simon drill a path of victory straight through the mad titan or will Thanos achieve the victory the Anti-Spiral could not and silence the screams of passion forever. Intro Wiz: the goal of leadership is never an easy task to carry out, with others and you're peers looking to you for the solution to every problem, the way that these leaders accomplish their tasks is what defines them as a whole, either by passion and justice or through order and dominance. Boomstick: and today we've got the two most powerful leaders in anime and comics set to seize control of their universe's one way or another. Wiz: Simon the Digger, the spiral powered mecha warrior of Gurren Lagann. Boomstick: and Thanos, the Mad Titan of Marvel Comics. Wiz: for this fight we'll be analyzing these two characters in their prime at their fullest potential to find out once and for all who the most powerful reality warper is, which means Simon will have his entire team there with him along with every transformation Gurren Lagann has to offer. Boomstick: and Thanos will have full access to the Infinity Gauntlet, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it;s our job to analyze their weapons,Armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Simon the Digger Thanos Interlude Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a Death Battle!!! Death Battle Who are you rooting for? The physics destroying mecha master The Mad Titan what is more powerful? Spiral Power The Infinity Gauntlet Category:Antonio valihora Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Vengeance' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Technology Duel Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year